


Broken Girl

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe runs away, David is an asshole but doesn't actually hurt Chloe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, MAX HAS A COOL BUTLER!, Max is RICH, Max's parents refuse to call her Max because they're jerks like that, Rachel is "missing", Something happens to Chloe and IM SORRY but she doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Rachel Amber has been "missing" for about a year now. Chloe is all alone but there's a certain someones 18th birthday coming up and Chloe just ran away from home
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest this isn't an original idea of mine. A few days ago I read an awesome fic by another writer who had this exact same idea. I wanted to comment and say how much I liked it but their account was deleted. If you're reading this and you are that writer this isn't me stealing your idea I wanted to ask your permission if I can also write about your idea but I don't remember your name. Your idea was really cool and I was sad to see it get deleted
> 
> Minor David being an ass to Chloe in the start but nothing to serious

Arcadia Bay is home to a certain someone who NEEDS to get out of here. She had plans to finally leave with a certain someone but she just disappeared one day and now Chloe is all alone. Her home hasn't been a home since her mom replaced her dad with a complete tool. Her dad also left but it wasn't his fault, an asshole driving a truck decided to take him from her. Her "best friend" also left her when her parents got a job so far away. Chloe is alone and she hates it, she has "friends" but they weren't like those two girls who made Chloe's life worth it. 

Now all she does is just drink, smoke, and party. Sure she gets yelled at by both of her parents but Chloe just don't give a fuck anymore. Her mom fears that Chloe just won't be worth fixing and her assface of a husband certainly agrees. He's always said mean shit to Chloe but never actually put his hands on her but its still abuse and Chloe hates it. She never actually feared for her life but she wishes dickface would try Chloe, all it would take is one kick to the dick and he's down for the count. She'll never really understand what her mom sees in him but she's really tired of seeing his stupid pornstache. She loves her mom she really does but lately she's been taking his side instead of Chloe's and that REALLY bothers her. Sure it's pointless and stupid arguments but Chloe just wishes one day her mom will see what an ass he is and divorce him. 

Well maybe not because the last time her mom lost her husband wasn't great.......

It's currently morning.....Chloe doesn't care what day it is or what day of the week it is she just knows it's morning. Her hair is a complete mess and her clothes aren't great but her favorite beanie fixes her hair situation. Her clothes do smell of weed and alchol and she's so tired of getting yelled at but even if she changes she'll still smell so there goes that idea. She doesn't even bother brushing her teeth, she can't find her toothbrush and no way in hell will she put it in the bathroom so close to dickheads toothbursh 

"Christ Chloe do you know what time it is?" 

_Asshole is here....fanFUCKINGtastic....._

"I really don't give a fuck David." Her mom is of course working at this time and David doesn't have a job. So Chloe is stuck, not giving a fuck what time it is and assface is talking to her

"You know if you'd stop moping about Rachel maybe you'll do something with your life." 

"Rachel is coming back asshole...." She wants to yell but controls herself. 

"Really Chloe? It's been how long and you're still hoping Rachel is coming back? She's not coming back kiddo" 

"Fuck you yes she is!" Chloe is losing her temper 

"You know maybe she left you for a reason, ever think of that?" 

_ASSHOLE IS SO SMUG WITH HIMSELF FUCK. YOU. DAVID._

"FUCK.YOU.DAVID." 

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR SWEARING CHLOE! YOU WILL NOT SWEAR IN FRONT OF ME!" 

"OH YEAH AND WHAT THE FUCKEITY FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GODAMN FUCKING DO ABOUT IT ASSHOLE!" Chloe yells 

"YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" 

"When are you going to realize that I will NEVER respect you. I do NOT like you, I NEVER will like you. Your face makes me want to fucking puke and I'm tired of seeing it" Chloe storms off back upstairs 

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY!" David yells but Chloe already slams the door as loud as she can 

Chloe can hear Davids footsteps but she don't care, she grabs her phone, charger, stash, wallet, a few clothes, a picture of her dad and places it in a bag. David swings Chloe's door wide open but Chloe shoves him out of her way 

"FINALLY RUNNING AWAY CHLOE! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE A PUNK LIKE YOU ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT IN THE REAL WORD!" David yells but Chloe slams the front door. She throws her bag in her backseat and sees the bag that Rachel got her during those awesome three days that they had is still there. Mostly just clothes is in the bag but there's a few others that she needs. Chloe gets in her truck and storms off while David continues to yell at her to get back here but Chloe isn't listening 

She's 20 years old so she's technically an adult but what the fuck is Chloe going to do:? No job, no high school diploma she did fix this truck up so maybe a mechanic job? 

Chloe drives for a few when her phone gets blown up by calls and texts from David. Chloe realizes she should've done something the minute she saw this asshole 

_Would you like to block this number?_

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Chloe tells her phone. She feels kind of free right now, unsure where the fuck to go but she feels a little bad at the moment so she sends her mom a text. 

**"I'm sorry, I love you."** Simple, right to the point. 

There's one stop Chloe makes before she goes to wherever the fuck she's going. 

"Frank!" Chloe yells. She's at the beach and gets greeted by Pompidu. She gives some head scratches when she yells Franks name again. Frank finally comes out and before he can ask what Chloe wants she stops him 

"I knew about you and Rachel. No hard feelings by the way we weren't like that. By the way I'm leaving so I ain't paying you back, you could try to stop me but honestly I do not give a single fuck. It's been real dude." 

"Price wait!" Frank yells. Chloe turns around and Frank goes into his RV. 

"Glad to know there's no hard feelings, I ain't gonna follow you. Your debt is clear and here, for being real." Frank hands Chloe an envelope that's full of cash. 

Chloe isn't going to argue nor care whose money this it she's hella glad to accept it. "Thanks Frank." Chloe says and gets into her truck 

"Good luck, wherever the fuck you're going Price." Frank says. Chloe heard him but she drives off, she looks in the mirror and sees that Pompidu is sad. 

"Sorry Pomp, got to get out of here." Chloe tells the dog hoping he'll hear her even though Chloe is far away from Franks RV 

It's been about an hour since Chloe stormed out of her house and she is absolutely serious about running away. She has no clue where to go and she's kind of happy that her mom hasn't texted her yet even though she knows it'll happen soon. 

Chloe looks at her phone and sees what day it is and finally has a destination in mind. The drive will take a few hours but there's one person on Chloe's mind

_Will she even want to talk to me again?_

"Guess we'll find out." Chloe tells herself and turns on the radio as loud as she can. She absolutely hates living in Arcadia Bay but it's been none to have some nice weather. She rolls down her window and smiles when she thinks about the reunion she'll have. It may have been 5 brutal years without any contact but knowing if she sees this girl again. All that anger will be thrown out the window and replaced by true happiness. 

**Later that night.....**

"Why the fuck does my head hurt so much?" Chloe tells herself. For some reason her head is in a shit ton of pain but she can't remember why. Her surroundings might help but why can't she move? She can barley see but she doesn't know what's going on. She tries moving but she yells out in pain so the next thing she does is scream for help 

"I got you, you're okay." Someone is pulling Chloe but she can barley see what's going on. 

"My head......"

"Ma'am can you tell me your name?" 

"I uh....Chloe....Chloe Price." A bright light gets flashed in her eye 

"Good do you remember what happened." 

"No.....what happened?" 

Just when this person is about to answer she sees someone in the background and whoever they are they're head is bleeding pretty bad. Chloe tries getting up to try but instead she just yells out in pain again. 

"Please don't move the ambulance will be here shortly." Calming voice tells her 

"Ambulance? What happened" Chloe asks a bit scared 

Again right when this person is about to answer she hears someone yelling her name. She tries to look around but now she's being carried again. Chloe gets some of her vision back and sees that a truck is upside down and there's blood everywhere. 

"Fuck is that.....my blood?" 

An answer to what happened, "You were in a car crash Ms. Price can you move?" 

_A car crash? Just like dad....._

Chloe can't help but to laugh again but she still hears someone yelling her name 

"Um is someone yelling my name?" Chloe asks 

"Not sure Ms Price but we're ready to leave." 

"Wait! Was this a hit and run?" She asks still thinking about the way her dad was killed 

"No. Do you know where you are Chloe?" 

"Not a clue....." 

"You're in Seattle." 

_Huh.....I made it wait....._

"Whose in the other car?" 

"Not sure but we're ready to go to the hospital." 

"Oh....uh.....okay" Chloe says. She made it to Seattle but she got into a car crash. 

_Fuck how the hell am I going to tell her......_

_It couldn't of been her....in the other car.....Right? Hella coincidence if true....._ Chloe thinks to herself right before she passes out due to her injuries 

Not even realizing that yes the person in the other car was her. 

Not even realizing that the person who was yelling her name was her. 

Max 'Never Maxine' Caulfiled WAS a part of the crash.......


	2. I'm so glad you're here....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has past since Chloe's car crash

**Some time later.....**

Chloe opens her eyes and its a bit difficult but she manages to do it anyway. She doesn't remember where she is, what state she's in, why she can't move. Chloe can move her eyes as she scans the room. She sees flowers and cards from quite a few people but she can't actually read them or see who they're from. She's all alone in a place she has no clue where she's at, she tries asking for help but nothing comes up. Her voice is so weak she can't speak, Chloe is trapped. Is she in a nightmare? Is she dead? Chloe doesn't know but she tries to move again but she yells in pain and someone hears her. 

"Ms Price you're finally awake" 

"Who the hell are you?" She wants to ask but she doesn't. She can't say anything at all so she stares at this person whose walking towards her 

"I'll let your parents know you're awake." The person leaves but Chloe remembers something. She ran away from her home and her home isn't where David is so Chloe makes a noise to get this persons attention. 

"Is something wrong?" The person walks towards her and places a hand on Chloe. She jumps at this as it's hurting her. Chloe tries speaking again but nothing is coming up but the person wonders if she wants to talk so Chloe is handed a pad of paper and a pen to talk. 

Millions of questions are going threw her mind but she writes 

"Why can't I move?"

"Your doctor is with another patient at the moment. I'll let your parents know you're awake...." The person goes to leave but Chloe makes the same noise she made when her parents were brought up again 

"No" 

"No? What do you mean?" 

"No parents. You talk to me" Chloe can barley hold up the pad of paper but she's making a face that wants some answers 

"Ms Price I can't......" The person goes to leave but Chloe grunts in pain again wanting whoever the hell they are to stay but the person leaves and Chloe is alone again. She wants to yell and scream in pain but nothing is coming out Chloe is literally stuck she can't do anything. Just when Chloe wants to give up another person enters her room. A girl whose young, has brown hair, freckles, a bag on her side. Chloe has no clue where she is, what happened, why she can't move but she knows who this person is 

Her best friend.....

"Chloe...." Max says looking terrible. She looks like she's been crying a lot, barley sleeping but she smiles a little when Chloe looks at her. It makes her cry but Max walks over to Chloe. 

"Chloe....." Max says again but she's crying so much she can't look at Chloe. Chloe makes a noise that catches Max's attention, "Water" she writes. Max hands Chloe some water she had that was right next to her but Max still cries. Chloe has no clue why Max is crying so much but Max looks good actually. She always looked cute but the Max in front of her is even cuter. 

"M.....Ma.....Max....." Chloe manages to say and this makes Max cry some more. She places her head on Chloe's lap and cries, Chloe wants to comfort her but she still can't move. 

"Why......why......can't.....I......move......" Chloe struggles to say. Max doesn't answer her she just cries when Chloe brought it up. 

"Hey......it's......okay........don't......cry.....Max......" More struggling to talk and it hurts so much but Max is still crying and is a complete mess. 

"I'MSOSORRYITSMYFAULT!" Max barley says and cries some more 

"IWASINTHECARTHATHITYOUCHLOE!" As soon as she said it a doctor comes in and assets the situation

"I'm so glad you're awake Chloe, Max has doing an amazing job taking care of you" The lady doctor smiles at Max who can barley keep it together 

"Max can you give me and Chloe some space?" The doctor says but Chloe yells 

"No.......a captain.....a captain....."

"Save your breath Chloe it's okay" Max says 

"A captain needs her first mate.....always...." Chloe smiles and this makes Max cry some more. 

"Oh Chloe....I'm so sorry...." Max gets up and looks outside so Chloe can't see her crying so much. It breaks Chloe's heart to see her first mate so upset but Chloe can barley talk and not move so instead she just looks over at the crying Max. 

"Okay do you know where you are? Just nod your head if you know" 

"Hospital......" Chloe says. 

"Please Chloe save your breath." The doctor sits down next to Chloe. "Are you sure you don't want your parents here?" 

"No......Max......is.....all....." 

"Chloe please stop talking." Max looks over at Chloe and she sits right next to Chloe. The doctor hands over Max a tissue and Max tries to wipe some of her tears away but she fails so the doctor just hands her the entire box of tissues and Max attempts a smile but she can't really smile right now 

"Okay Chloe what I'm going to tell you is a bit.....extreme are you ready?" The doctor says 

Chloe just nods her head ready to get some answers 

"Your were in a car crash....when the paramedics arrived they thought you died. I mean you technically died more then once on your way here but you're not dead. That would totally suck if you were a zombie..." The doctor and Max both chuckle a little 

"Max and her family were in the other car. Her mother was drinking that night and Max insisted that she should drive but her mother said that she was fine. Her dad was busy at work and that's when they hit you. Max had a concussion but when she saw you were in the other car she wanted to make sure you were alive so she tried to walk towards you but the paramedics had to look at her so all she did was scream your name hoping you'd here her. Max was sidelined for a bit but she was your next door neighbor and when she was fit enough to leave she pretty much has been staying in your room ever since. Making sure you were okay it's kind of sweet actually" The doctor smiles and Max even blushes a little 

"But uh.....Chloe we tried doing an emergency surgery but....we don't know if you can ever walk or move your head again." Hearing the doctor say this to Chloe makes Max cry again. 

"Now that you're awake we're hopeful that at least one or both of those things can happen." The doctor tries to comfort Chloe but Chloe looks straightforward then right back at Max 

"I.....I'm so glad you're hear dude....." Chloe says before passing out. 

"CHLOE!" Max starts to panic but the doctor assures her that she needs some rest at the moment. 

"Max do you know anyone who can take care of Chloe when she eventually leaves?" 

Max doesn't even have to think to answer that question "Me. I'm going to take care of her until she can move her neck and walk again" Max looks over at Chloe and sees that she's been holding Chloe's hand this whole time 

"Do you know why she refused to talk to her parents? They should be here....." 

"I'm unsure but that massive tool her mom married isn't her dad. He died when we were kids and I was forced to move.....Doesn't matter I don't know why." Max tells the doctor. The doctor starts to leave but Max gets her attention 

"Doctor how do I tell her that the crash was 3 years ago?" Max tells the doctor 

"You'll find a way Max, news like that might be better coming from a loved one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a massive time jump happened I just had to get Max and Chloe to meet.....Sue me if it's not realistic that Chloe can't move her neck or walk I really don't care :p


	3. 3 long years

Chloe has been awake for a few minutes now. She's looks around the room and sees Max looking out the window taking a picture of a bird thats on a tree branch. It may of been 5 years but the way Max is looking at the camera and then back and the bird is....beautiful. Also a major help that the sun is out and Max is looking absolutely amazing as the sun is reflecting on Max. Chloe just stares at Max wondering just when the hell she got so damn pretty. Max takes the picture and smiles a little when she takes it but it wasn't as big of a smile Max had when they were kids. If there's one thing Chloe would never forget about Max it's her smile

Seeing Max smile a little makes Chloe smile also a little. 

"You still like taking pictures huh Max?" Chloe says and laughs a little when she sees Max jump 

"CHLOE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Max runs over to Chloe and gives her a hug. Chloe wants a bigger hug but Max is currently hugging so gently it also makes Chloe want to cry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rush you there it's just been a week since you last woke up...." Max frowns a little 

"Hey it's okay....." Chloe wants to put a hand on Max's shoulder but can't move her arms. Seeing Chloe trying to move her arms makes Max tear up just a little but she doesn't cry. 

"Can we go outside maybe?" Chloe suggests really wanting to get out of this bed 

"Absolutely the doctor said to take you outside when you wake up. I do need help carrying you....." 

"You had 5 years to grow Max and I see you haven't grown a itch...." Chloe smiles at the joke but Max certainly doesn't. 

"Chloe......" Max says not knowing what to say almost on the urge of tears 

"I know when you want to tell me something. Whatever it is it's okay....." Chloe smiles. 

"I can't Chloe..." Max starts to cry and rests her head on Chloe's lap. Hearing Max cry makes Chloe also want to cry but instead as Chloe has done more then once when they were kids she needs to cheer Max up 

"Max you're the only one who can tell me.....please dude....I can take it. You're back in my life again and I couldn't be happier Max" Hearing this cheers her up a little bit as Max holds Chloe's eyes and tells her 

"You've been in a coma for 3 years Chloe......I'm so sorry....." Max continues to cry again on Chloe's lap 

"I know you're not lying cause you've been a terrible liar Max...." Chloe chuckles a little and so does Max 

"Guess I missed your 18th birthday then.....fuck you're 21 now......you haven't had a beer without me have you Max?" Chloe laughs again but now Max is confused 

"Why are you making jokes right now? I don't don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but I thought with news like that you'd be I dunno.....sad or mad I guess?" Max says 

"Yeah that sort of sucks hearing that you've been in a coma for 3 years but you took care of me. My first mate is back and I couldn't be happier." Hearing this makes Max blush. Not a little blush like a LOT of blush 

"Now come on let's go outside please" Chloe suggests. Max goes outside and asks for some help and someone brings in a wheel chair for Chloe. It takes two people to lift Chloe, she is quite tall but she's quite skinny for only eating hospital food for 3 years. THIS is the part that makes Chloe rather sad, seeing herself be so skinny. 

"Fuck that's depressing...." Chloe says and Max just doesn't say anything at all knowing what Chloe meant. 

"You never answered my question Max." 

"Uh what question?"

"The beer, have you gotten a beer without me?" 

"I couldn't sneak you a beer even if I wanted to Chloe." Max laughs and almost snorts a little which does make her embarrassed but Chloe found it rather cute 

"But no, I pretty much spent all my time with you." Max pushes Chloe outside. Chloe prepares herself thinking the sun is going to hurt but it doesn't. 

"You may of been a coma for 3 years Chloe but I made sure you got plenty of sunlight. Like a flower 

"A very cute flower you mean...." Chloe teases Max knowing very well Max is going to fall in her master trap 

"Of course......I MEAN.......SHUT UP CHLOE!" Max realizing her mistake attempts to hide her blush but Chloe just laughs at her first mate 

The news that Chloe has been in a coma for 3 years does make Chloe want to ask a million questions but there's only one question on her mind at the moment 

"Max?" 

"Yes Chloe?" 

"Why do you take care of me? We haven't talked in so long but you took care of me for 3 years.......why?" Chloe's not mad she's more curious

"Oh Chloe......when I found out you ran away to Seattle for me I was......sad but also happy. I know you begged me to talk to you again but I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say, your dad just died and I was forced to move. I tried to contact you I really did but as time went by I just got more nervous and sad that you didn't wanted to speak to me but I never forgot you Chloe....." Max looks like she's about to cry again 

"Dude it's okay I forgive you.....wait how did you know I ran away to Seattle for you?" 

"Well it was my 18th birthday and your mom told me you ran away......that prick that she married is a real asshole he said some really shitty things." Max says and now she looks really mad thinking about David 

"Sorry you had to meet Sgt. Asshat but Max......thank you for taking care of me. How will I ever re-pay you?" 

"You being alive is good enough for me Chloe." Max looks right into Chloe's eye and looks absolutely serious. Knowing that Max is so serious makes Chloe really happy. 

"Okay enough of this mushy shit. I have a MILLION questions" 

"Wondered when you were going to ask me. What would you like to know?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULD of wrote Chloe being mad at Max for not talking to her but like we all know Chloe will just forgive her and writing the tension between the two of them is hella fun :p


	4. What happened during those 3 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells Chloe everything she missed during those 3 years

"So what about Mom?" Chloe asks. Max pushed her outside as the two of them are near a tree. Max was in the middle of taking a picture when Chloe asked her question and Max jumped a little not expecting Chloe to ask that causing the shot to mess up 

"Fuck dude I'm sorry I'll shut up so you can take your pictures....." Chloes sad that she messed up Max's pictures but Max just laughs and rolls her eyes 

"Chloe it's just a stupid picture I can take more. What'd you like to know about your mom?" Max puts her camera back in her bag and smiles sitting next to Chloe on a bench 

"First of all your pictures aren't stupid and second.....did she visit me?" 

"She visited quite a lot. I did have her amazing waffles which was too die for but at first she visited with that asshole David. I met him by the way he's a prick but as the years went by it was only her. I never did catch what she said but I don't know if they got divorced or not. Do you want to call her Chloe?" 

"I.....not right now." Chloe shakes her head and looks down a bit sad 

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Max asks 

"Um.....not really....." 

"Oh" Max says a bit shocked 

"Something wrong?" 

"Not at all it's just I'm a bit shocked actually. You took the news that you were in a coma for 3 years really well and you barley asked me any questions. I'll answer anything Chloe....." 

"Well you could've called me before my accident and you'll know I changed a lot Max...." As soon as Chloe said it she regretted it 

"Fuck I'm sorry Max. You took care of me for 3 years while my ass was in a coma." Chloe looks right at Max "Thank you.....seriously...." 

Max blushes a little "Do you want to talk about it Chloe? Why I didn't talk to you before your accident...." Max says a bit sad that Chloe brought it up 

"Max I.....it doesn't matter anymore. You're here and that's all that matters I do have two questions actually" 

Max just waits for Chloe's questions 

"Number 1 when the hell are we getting out of here and number 2 what happened to my truck?" 

"Well......since you're awake hopefully we'll be leaving soon and your truck......" Max stops talking and sighs a little. Chloe notices that something is wrong they might've not talked for almost 10 years but Max is terrible at hiding her emotions 

"Chloe I.....there's something I should tell you....." Max doesn't even look at Chloe 

"What's wrong Max?" Chloe asks worried something is wrong 

_I actually never took care of you that was a lie_

_We're not best friends anymore I found someone better_

_You're actually dead and I'm an angel_

_I hate you Chloe_

Worst case scenarios that Chloe can think of 

"This happened about a month after the crash but.....when my parents moved over to Seattle they left because of a job they both got but um......my parents are rich as they gave me some of their money too but uh.....when Joyce first visited she told me about your truck and how much you cared for it. You basically fixed up that truck all by yourself which is amazing by the way but uh......." 

"I made sure your truck wasn't going to go back to the junkyard and paid to fix all the troubles that it had......your truck even has old parts in it and everything...." Not once did Max look at Chloe. Max was a bit scared wondering how exactly Chloe would take the news she just needed to do it for Chloe. She didn't speak to her for so long so she needed to make sure that something that Chloe cared about wasn't going to be destroyed. 

"Max.....why?" Chloe asks completely stunned. The news that Chloe was in a coma for 3 years didn't get to her as much as this did 

"Because I know how much that truck meant to you but I didn't care how much it cost I had to do it. The truck is at my parents house just waiting for you and uh.....yeah....." Max says embarrassed 

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME I'D HUG YOU IF I COULD!" Chloe almost yells as Max jumps unexpecting Chloe's reaction 

"What......" 

"Max you're hella fucking rich and you fixed up my girl. Fuck dude that's......awesome" Chloe tears up a little 

"What's wrong Chloe?" Max asks worried 

"Dude I.....how will I ever repay you? You took care of me for so long and you fixed up my truck......" Chloe starts to cry but Super Max goes to hug her best friend very lightly to make sure Chloe isn't in pain 

"I said it once I'll say it a thousand times Chloe you never have to repay me. You being alive is good enough for me....." Max smiles happily 

Chloe only cried for a couple of seconds but she noticed that her heart was beating quite fast when Max hugged her. Also Chloe might've been a bit nervous? 

_The fuck is going on....._

"Enough with the goops Max let's find out when the hell I'm getting out of here." 

"Absolutely Chloe." Max gets behind Chloe and pushes her back inside the hospital. While Max is pushing her Chloe thinks to herself 

_Normally I wouldn't react that way to a hug but why the hell was I nervous and couldn't say anything? Oh well it's probably nothing......_

During their childhood Chloe might've had a teeny bit crush on her first mate. 

_Wait do I? Nah Max has got to have a boyfriend......what if she has a girlfriend? That's kind of hot.....NO YOU JUST WOKE UP CHLOE THERE'S NO WAY MAX LIKES YOU THAT WAY......Does she?_

Chloe has an idea to test her theory "Hey Max do you have a boyfriend?" She asks _PLEASE SAY NO PLEASE SAY NO PLEASE SAY NO PLEASE SAY NO_

"Boys are gross Chloe" 

_FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK yay_


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to ready the many letters she got during those three years but one particular one makes her really upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys two chapters why you may ask?   
> Because I can that's why :)

"Chloe how are you feeling!" Chloe's doctor asks sounding happy that Chloe is awake 

"Fine I got Max here and that's all that matters" Hearing this makes Max blush quite a lot 

_I'll never get tired of seeing her blush..._

"That's wonderful Chloe hopefully by the end of the tomorrow you'll be out of here. We'd like to keep you here overnight just in case. You were sleeping for quite a while and everything seems well" 

"Well still in a wheelchair and can't move my legs so that's......fun" Chloe shrugs her shoulders and Max feels bad 

"Well Chloe we don't want to say you'll never walk again cause when we think that's the case some patients end up moving again. So we don't know we would like you to come in for a monthly checkup."

"Sure Max will probably yell at me if I say no anyway" 

"You're right about that Chloe." Max puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder and keeps it there. 

"Fantastic well you'll call me if there's any issues then Chloe?" The doctor says and starts to walk away but Chloe asks her something 

"Uh doctor how much will I owe you? Considering I was in a coma for 3 years it's hella expensive probably....." 

_Gonna spend the rest of my life paying for these medical bills.....gotta get a job......_

"The Caulfield family paid for everything Chloe you don't owe us a single penny" The doctor smiles and is off to her many other patients 

_Of course Max paid for all my medical bills.....she's so sweet...._

Chloe doesn't say anything to Max just smiles as Max pushes her back to her room. 

"Where do you want to go Chlo?" Max asks 

"Push me towards those cards please Max" 

"Of course Chloe" 

Max pushes Chloe towards a table full of cards and flowers. It's actually quite a lot of cards but Chloe can't really read any of them without Max's help 

"Max?" Chloe asks 

"Already on it which one first?" 

"Just read me whatever dude" 

Max grabs the first card she sees and surprisingly it's from Max's parents. Max reads 

_Dear Chloe_

_When we found out you were the other vehicle in the crash it broke our hearts. Thankfully Vanessa only had to serve a year of probation but she still feels absolutely awful about it. Max refused to leave your side and I have a feeling she isn't going to leave you ever. We do hope you can wake up soon and you always have a home at the Caulfield residence. We spoken to Joyce but she's told us she doesn't have a clue why you ran away. You can tell us or Max why or you don't have to say anything. Hope to hear from you soon Chloe_

_The Caulfields_

"That's sweet dude sorry about your mom. When was that send?" 

"I'm still pissed at her Chloe but that was one of the first letters send" 

"Max....don't be mad at your mom dude it's totally cool. I'm not I mean I do wish I wasn't in this wheelchair but yet hear I am. Your mom loves you dude _and so do I but not in a best friend way. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM BRAIN??????_

"Thanks want me to read another?" Chloe just nods her head 

_Dear Chloe_

_Wake up soon please_

"Whose it from?" Chloe asks 

"Some kid named Eliot." Max says 

"Throw it away please" 

"Are you sure?" 

"That guy has had a crush on me for a while now yes I'm sure dude." Max does was she asks and throws away the letter 

Max reads another one 

_Dear Chloe_

_When I found out what happened I was stunned. THE Chloe Price got into a car crash and is in a coma. That's so terrible whoever hit you is an asshole but none to less wake up soon. Mikey and I can't wait for you to play DND with us soon_

_Steph and Mikey_

Max winces when they mentioned whoever hit Chloe was an asshole but she was shocked when she read Chloe used to play DND 

"YOU used to play DND Chloe?" Max asks really curious. Chloe is a bit embarrassed but Max is her best friend so what the hell 

"Once......OKAY TWICE we played together. It's hella fun dude." Chloe says and Max can't help but to smile a little. _High school was so long ago I wonder what Steph and Mikey are doing now......_

"Want me to keep going?" Max asks 

"Please" 

Max picks another letter and reads it 

_Dear Chloe_

_Wake up soon. I can't wait too see you again_

_Love Rachel Amber <3 _

_Oh.....Chloe has a girlfriend that's......nice......._ Max thinks to herself. Hearing the name Rachel Amber is something Chloe never thought she'd hear again. Her and Rachel were great friends way back when maybe even more then friends? They fooled around a little but nothing more. Rachel slept with whoever she pleased while Chloe was loyal but hearing that Rachel wrote her something just pisses her off. They were supposed to leave Arcadia Bay together but one day Rachel just disappeared. Chloe searched and searched but nothing. She even thought Rachel might've been dead 

"Max how many times did she visit" Chloe needs to know. Max on the other hand is on the urge of tears hearing that Chloe has a girlfriend. Max didn't hear Chloe at first but Chloe repeated herself as Max snapped out of it 

"Just once Chloe......" 

"Just once.......cool...." Chloe looks off and is quite pissed off actually 

"Chloe is she.....your girlfriend?" Max asks. 

"What Rachel? Fuck no....she fucking slept with whoever she pleased while I was loyal fuck her......" Chloe scoffs at Rachels name and needs a distraction and sees one letter that sees her eye. 

"Read that one" Chloe points at one. Max sees which one Chloe is talking about and pretends that she pointed at another one 

"No dude....that one" She's still pointing at the one while Max doesn't want to read that one 

"Okay Chloe......" 

Max takes a deep breath and reads 

_Dear Chloe_

_When I found out you were in the other car I was heartbroken. I dunno why I'm writing this my therapist thought it'd be a good idea even though I'm looking at you right now. Anyway I fucking miss you Chloe......wake up soon please_

_Max_

"Awe dude you wrote me something?" 

"Shut up Chloe...." Max blushes and is completely embarrassed 

_She's so adorable I swear......_

"Chloe?" Chloe's doctor asks

"Yes?" 

"There's someone here too see you......" 

"Um who are they?" Chloe asks confused as Max is too 

"She says it's a surprise and you know who it is." 

"Not a clue but sure what the hell" Chloe says oddly confused on who the hell it might be. Also how the hell does this person know Chloe is awake? 

A rather large man enters the room and Chloe is still confused 

"Uh....hey? You can come it if you like" Chloe says not knowing who the hell this guy is while Max just sits there also not knowing who this guy is 

"I'm not here too see you Chloe" The man says and is about to say who he is when a girl walks in and kisses the large man on the cheek 

"Thank you so much Freight Train. Buy yourself a coffee on me. CHLOE! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D WAKE UP I'VE BEEN VISITING YOU AS MUCH AS I COULD!" The girl runs over and gives Chloe a hug while Chloe is completely stunned. This girl is of course Rachel Amber 

"I uh.....gotta go Chloe" Max gets up and runs out of the room while Chloe wants to tell her too stay but can't say a single word. Chloe watches the sad Max leave while Rachel continues to talk to her but Chloe doesn't care what Rachel has to say. Max is gone and she is absolutely getting the wrong idea......


	6. Just friends?

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Chloe asks looking outside not wanting to look at Rachel. 

"Can you at least pretend to be happy too see me Chloe?" Rachel says very annoyed 

"Damn Rachel you know what I did wake up a couple of hours ago and I was told I couldn't move my neck WHICH I still can't by the way. You know Rachel maybe that you're here I can move my neck again. OH WAIT No I still can't." Chloe says sarcastically Rachel just scoffs and walks over so she can look at Chloe

Rachel looks well......fantastic there hasn't been a day where Rachel HASN'T been fantastic. She's still wearing that blue feather earring and her hair is still blond but it's been cut recently. 

"You....you look good Chloe" Rachel says hoping to lighten up the mood 

"Gee thanks...." 

"Fuck Chloe I don't even know why I came here if you're not going to be happy too see me!" Rachel yells but not too loud 

"Rachel I just woke up from a 3 year coma! My fucking fault I'm not too pleased to see you when you just ditched me out of the blue!" Chloe does yell a bit loud not giving a fuck she needs to say this 

"Where the hell were you Rach? We were supposed to leave TOGETHER! It was OUR plan!" 

"You couldn't of left even if you wanted too Chloe....." 

"Fucking bullshit! I asked you if you were serious on leaving and we were about to make our break when that shit with your family happened. I thought give it some time then we'll leave together but nope you just disappeared out of the blue and here you are!" 

"You weren't going to leave your mom Chloe....."

"NEWS FLASH RACHEL I DID! Just got in a fucking car crash 3 years ago......" Chloe thinks about what if she didn't get in the crash. Would Max and her be friends? Would Max even want to be her friend? Is Max being her friend just because she felt bad about the crash? 

Chloe needs to know if that last one is true or not 

"I need to talk to Max" Chloe says 

"I just got here Chloe....." 

"I don't give a flying fuck Rachel. We'll talk later I need to talk to Max" 

"Wasn't she the girl that....." 

"Yes okay she left me when I needed her the most now get out of here please." 

"I'm not leaving Chloe you just woke up and we need to talk" 

"RACHEL! LEAVE.NOW" Chloe says a bit furious. Rachel looks at Chloe and even though she's in a wheelchair pissed off Chloe is still the same

"Fine! What's your number?" 

"It's the exact same....." 

"Alright I'll text you goodbye Chloe" Rachel gets up and kisses Chloe's cheek. 

_That went well? I dunno I need to talk to Max_

Chloe tries to push herself but fails it doesn't help that Rachel closed the door so Chloe can't yell for help 

_FANTASTIC......_

Chloe wants to just scream on top of her lungs but yelling at Rachel caused her voice to be a bit hoarse. Knowing that Rachel is alive and well does make Chloe happy and it does hurt her that Rachel obviously just wanted to be friends while Chloe wanted more. She's not mad at Rachel just like how she wasn't mad at Max she's pissed off but them just being in her presence makes Chloe happy again. Well not too happy if her fears about Max is actually true...

So Chloe just waits for a few minutes looking outside when she sees Rachel getting in a limo. 

_I always wanted to be in a limo......fuck Rachel....._

After a few more minutes of complete boredom Chloe decides to just say fuck it and yell when Max opens the door 

_Has she been crying....._

"Max have you been crying?" Chloe asks worried 

"No...." Max says a complete lie 

"Dude I know when you're lying....." 

"Okay I have been....." 

"Was it because of Rachel?" 

"No....." 

"Max!" 

"YES OKAY I WAS JEALOUS OF RACHEL! She's much more prettier then me and I was stupid to think we can be more then just friends......" 

Max blushes on that last part but Chloe on the other hand is starting to get really pissed off now 

"Max have you been taking care of me because you think we can be more then just friends. I swear if you lie to me Max....." Chloe says angrily

"No Chloe! I....." Max looks down unsure on what to say 

"Now isn't the time to get all shy on me Max. I appreciate you taking care of me but I swear if that was just an ulterior motive on your part so we can get together...." Chloe says sad at herself because Max is totally going to say that it's the truth......

"Chloe that's no true please believe me....." 

"Max use your words dude because that's not good enough....." 

"You're right Chloe I......ever since we were kids I had a massive crush on you. When I was taking care of you that thought did occur to me yes but if you don't want to be more then friends with me I totally understand I just......I got jealous because I thought you and Rachel were dating which you might be? She only visited you once which is a bit odd but still......Chloe is there something going on between you and Rachel?" Max asks 

"I'll tell you when you actually answer my question Max....." 

"Taking care of you was like we were best friends again. I used to just talk to you for hours and even though you never answered me I found it much easier to talk to you then to my parents. I have no one else in my life besides you Chloe.....I didn't care how much your medical bills were going to be I knew you were going to wake up and you did. Chloe I......I needed you in my life again.......when I didn't talk to you I hated myself for it I just got lost without you. It broke my heart wondering when you were going to wake up but I didn't care. I was going to be by your side no matter how long it took.....I took care of you because I love you Chloe and I would never forgive myself for not contacting you when you needed me......I'm so sorry......" Max says heartbroken and a crying mess. Chloe hates that all she can do is watch her best friend pour her heart too her and not being able to comfort her 

"Max.....I dunno what to say....." 

"You don't have to say anything Chloe......" Max says still crying 

"No Max I do I just......it hurts so much watching you cry and not being able to hug you dude." Hearing this makes Max chuckle a little which Chloe smiles at 

"Guess it's my turn.....Rachel was....my angel. She found me when I was hurting and the two of us were awesome together. Eventually I did fall in love with her but I knew the feelings weren't mutual it sucks big time but it's alright it's life. Max I totally had a crush on you too when we were kids and I'm glad to hear the feelings were mutual but you can do so much better then me Max....I'm in a wheelchair for fuck sake but to answer your question no there's nothing going on between me and Rachel. We're just friends and you know what I'm honestly okay with that. I will always love Rachel for saving me but not in that way anymore......" Max has calmed down a little 

"Chloe you just woke up from a 3 year coma you can't just stop having feelings for someone....." 

"Max Rachel left me a while before the crash. When I first saw her making out with some dude I was totally pissed off for sure but those feelings started to crumble until eventually it just left. Seeing her again is amazing but honestly......I need some time getting over her completely again. I honestly thought she was dead and yes she doesn't like me that way but it still stings a little. Max I.....I want you too.......wait for me.......please......." Chloe says not looking at Max fearing on what her reaction might be 

"I waited for you for 3 years I can wait a little longer. I can't see myself with anyone but you Chloe......" Max says smiling 

"Good......awesome okay....." Chloe says blushing 

"So.....last day at the hospital....." 

"Can you stay here with me.....please......" 

"Of course Chloe I would say movie night but the TVs here and horrible....." Max laughs and so does Chloe. Hearing both girls laugh makes both girls know that they we're never going to be just friends.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST HAD TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER.......PRICEFIELD 4 LIFE!   
> Also twas a bit difficult on writing Max's reasoning for taking care of Chloe. What do yall think does it make sense?


	7. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 years Chloe finally gets out of the hospital

"Whatcha thinking bout Chlo?" Max asks while pushing Chloe. True to word as she did for 3 years Max didn't leave Chloe at the hospital. She stayed the night and promised Chloe she'd stay awake with her but she couldn't stay awake for any longer so she fell asleep. Vailent effort by Max but it's okay Chloe just started at the sleeping girl. She didn't stare at her the entire day but she mostly just stared at the back of Max's head. Chloe thought also thought about Rachel too. Rachel being alive makes Chloe happy even if she only visited that one time she's okay. Her old feelings for Rachel did resurfaced but she quickly pushed them away. 

She was head over heels in love with someone who didn't love her back. Stings but it's alright she just needs to make sure she's not going to do something stupid with Rachel. Which was pretty much their entire relationship doing stupid shit. Rachel saved Chloe's life and Chloe would always love her for that but the love that she has for Max.....

3 years ago Chloe ran away to visit Max on her 18th birthday. She was unsure how that conversation was going to happen but she didn't even have to find it because her mom put Chloe in a coma. Max stayed by Chloe's side for 3 years and would probably stayed longer if Chloe didn't wake up. Max could't care less about money she paid for her medical bills and fixed up her truck. That kind of love that Chloe is feeling whenever she looks at Max is something Chloe never felt before but she knows it's a feeling she never wants to lose. Max even said she would wait for her.....

"Hm? Oh nothing really just glad to finally be out of here." Max very carefully made sure all of Chloe's letter were nice and neat and into a bag. The rest of Chloe's possessions is in her truck which she won't be driving anytime soon but she's great Max fixed it up for her anyway. 

"What are you smiling about Max?" Chloe asks 

"What? How the hell did you know I was smiling?" Max asks confused 

"I can't move my neck but I can tell when my best friend is smiling. What's on your mind Max?" Chloe asks. Good thing she can't because the blushing on Max's face is starting to take over her cheeks 

"You're finally awake Chloe and I just couldn't be happier and I might have a surprised for you." Max voice is so gleeful right now Chloe can't help but to roll her eyes at 

"Dude no more surprised Max. You've already done so much for me.....HOLY SHIT IS THAT A LIMO?" Chloe almost screams as Max pushes her outside. Max can't help but to laugh as a flash is seen in the limo. Someone steps out of the limo and is holding a camera and rushes over to Chloe 

That someone is Vanessa Caulfield with Ryan Caulfield in the drivers seat 

"Chloe! You're awake!" Vanessa squeals 

Chloe can't say anything at all she don't give a rats ass that her picture was just taken she can't stop looking at this limo 

"Max dude....how did you know?" Chloe finally manges to say 

"Thanks Mom" Vanessa hands Max the picture of Chloe as soon as she laid eyes on the limo 

"You always told me how you wanted to be in a limo well......I hope it's not much and this isn't me trying to buy you Chloe. This is just a nice gesture is all" Max says worried that Chloe might think this is all just a ploy to be with Chloe 

"Aw what? That means no more sexy sugar momma? Boooooooo" Chloe wheels herself and stares at this limo. Max can't help but to blush at Chloe's sexy comment but snaps out of it when she looks at Chloe acting like a complete child. 

"We could stare at the limo Chloe but wouldn't it just be AMAZING if we actually got into the limo?" Max says with a sarcastic tone 

Chloe once again doesn't say anything she's still has a complete dorky smile on and is about two seconds from yelling at Max to get her into the limo already but Max is already on it. Max and Vanessa carefully pick up Chloe with Max trying vary carefully not to touch Chloe's boobs even though her hands are really close. After Chloe is safe Max hops over Chloe and sits next to her. Chloe still smiling just rests her head on Max's shoulder while Max is once again blushing a complete storm 

"Where'd you like to go Chloe?" Max asks 

"As long as you're by my side I couldn't care less" Chloe smiles 

**A few hours later**

What was supposed to be sightseeing in Seattle Chloe just spent most of time touching the buttons on the limo and catching up with Max. Chloe's phone goes off and when she sees who texted her whole entire mood is ruined 

**Chloeeeeee it's Rachel!!! I'm staying in Seattle for a couple of days and I can't wait to actually talk to you!!!!! Whenever you get out of the hospital let me know so we can hang just like hold times. I miss you and I'm so glad you're finally awake**

**Love Rachel <3 :* **

"Who the fuck signs a fucking a text message" Chloe says out loud. Max has no clue what's going on but one look on Chloe's face and she sees that something is wrong 

"Chloe are you okay?" Max asks worried 

"Peachy Max." Chloe says completely annoyed. 

Chloe was having such an amazing time with Max in the limo and now one text from Rachel ruined everything. Chloe has no clue why the hell she's mad but she is

Max having no clue what to do tells her dad to drive them home which he does. The car ride is in complete silence as Chloe and Max don't say a single word. Max just hoped Chloe would snap out of it as soon as she sees where she's living but nope Chloe is still pissed off. So Max unsure what to do decides to leave the limo and let Chloe cool down a little. 

Chloe still having no clue why she's so mad decides to call Rachel which leads to another voice answering the phone 

"Hello?" A mans voice say completely confused 

Chloe has no clue why a man answered her but she hears some fumbling on the phone and a bit of yelling 

"Chloeeeeeeeeee" Rachel says delighted 

"Rachel." Chloe says still mad 

"It's so good to hear that you're finally awake! It must've been my visit that finally got you to wake up!" 

Chloe flashes back and remembers that she woke up before but only for a few seconds but she did see Max there which makes her smile 

"Anyways I was going to ask you this but you just told me to leave which was a bitch move but I totally forgive you. As you may have known I made it to LA! I'm famous now can't you believe it!" Rachel says still delighted as ever 

"Yeah you also left without me Rachel. Without saying a single word too me as well" Chloe remembers a time when Max did that too her. 5 long years and nothing from Max, which is actually 8 years but that wasn't Max's fault

"Chloe you weren't going to leave! I was the one who wanted to actually leave and you just talked about it.....anyways it doesn't matter what I wanted to ask is how do you feel to finally move to LA! Our dream Chloe! Don't worry about a single thing I'll pay for all of your medical bills and everything!" Rachel says 

"You're right it was OUR dream to leave Rachel which we were supposed to do TOGETHER! I never thought you'd leave without me...." Chloe says a bit sad 

"UGH CHLOE! I asked you if you wanted to leave and you always had the excuse about your mom and school. Well your mom married an asshole and you got kicked out of school Chloe so tell me why couldn't you just leave with me Chloe!" 

"RACHEL YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME! EVEN IF I WANTED TO GO YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME! YEAH MOM MARRIED AN ASSHOLE BELIEVE ME I KNOW BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME RACH! FUCKING RADIO SILENCE! NOT A WORD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Chloe yells and is about to cry 

"Well I'm not dead.....I am very much alive. Anyways none of that shit matters Chloe's its in the past and we can finally have our dream together! Come onnnnnnnnnnn Chloeeeee you can't say noooo. Remember that great times that we had together Chlo bear" 

Hearing her pet name just pisses Chloe off some more. Even if she took Rachel up on her offer Chloe Price in LA? When they talked it was more of an open road situation not moving to LA specifically. Chloe isn't even going to think about the offer she already knows the answer 

"Rachel can I ask you something?" 

"Of course you can Chloe!" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do! How can you say that Chloe I visited you so many times in the hospital it broke my heart seeing you." 

A complete lie by Rachel. During their talk Chloe was curious about how Max remembered how so many people visited her so she asked Max about it. Turns out Max wrote in a notebook every single person who visited her and if they brought anything. Max thought she was a complete creep for doing it but Chloe on the other hand thought it was resourceful at the very least. Chloe can know who her real friends are.....the short list that is. The notebook has of course 3 years of work in it but one look at Rachel Ambers name and it said she only visited once. 

Now Max COULD be a liar but with a list that detailed Chloe doubts Max is lying. 

Chloe decides not to bother about a lie but she still needs to know if Rachel ever loved her. Chloe isn't hoping if she did she's expecting a lie or maybe Rachel would tell the truth? 

"Not like that I mean like love love. Like one day the two of us would get married n have kids n shit." 

"You're not in love with me again are you Chloe?" 

Chloe resits the urge to roll her eyes at the comment. "No but I was. Rachel you were my angel and you saved me and yeah seeing you again did spark feelings that I once had but that shit left quickly. I need to know if you ever loved me Rachel" Chloe says. If Rachel said she did love her that way then what? She asked Max to wait for her and there's no way she's going to flake on an opportunity on dating Max fucking Caulfield. What about an opportunity to finally date THE Rachel Amber? Gorgeous model whose famous in Hollywood?

Teenage Chloe would throw herself at the chance to date Rachel. They'd be happy at first but eventually Rachel would just not want that type of relationship with Chloe anymore. The many talks they had at American Rust supported that idea but just friends maybe? If Rachel does in fact love Chloe that way and Chloe turns her down which is what she'll do anyway would Rachel even want to talk to Chloe? Can Chloe survive without Rachel Amber? One look at an photography nerd who just took a picture of a bird and whose smiling like a loser after she took the shot pretty much answers her question 

"Chloe I.....not in that way. We'd be great together sure but I honestly don't want to be stuck with just one person. I wanna life my amazing life how I'd want it settling down with you sure does sound tempting but we wouldn't be great together. We're two completely different people Chloe......" Rachel takes a deep breath 

"Chloe I lied to you. I only visited you once and it broke me seeing you with all those tubes n shit hooked up too you. My offer on moving to LA stands but I got a feeling deep down you're not going to accept it." 

Chloe is speechless that this conversation isn't ending up in a screaming match 

"Nah I'm going to stay in Seattle for a while. Thank you for telling me the truth Rachel...." Chloe can't help but to smile a little 

"Of course Chloe I may not be able to keep in touch with you for a while but just know this I love you Chloe Price. You deserve the entire world I'm sorry I didn't talk to you" 

Not the apology Chloe thought but she'd take it. 

"Goodbye Rachel. Text me whenever we get the chance hopefully I'll be out of this stupid chair soon" 

"I hope so too Chloe, goodbye....." Rachel hangs up the phone 

Chloe can't help but to cry after she hangs up. Not sad tears more happy she'd finally got this off of her chest. 

Chloe reaches out and knocks on the window to get Max's attention. She has to thank whatever God there is that's she's tall. 

Max rushes over too Chloe and opens the door. She sees Chloe crying and instantly worries but Chloe interrupts her before she can say a single word 

"I'm sorry I was a total bitch too you Max. You've done so much and I shut you out. That was Rachel I was talking too our relationship is.....okay. We talked things threw and I dunno when I'll talk to her again but you know what? I'm okay with that I'll always love Rachel that's a fact but you Max......yeah...." Chloe blushes as she can't finish her sentence 

"Chloe I don't want you to jump to me just because you and Rachel aren't a thing...." Max says a bit upset 

"No no dude I'm not jumping anything. I wanna take things slow of course I just want to tell you about Rachel. My feelings for her are long gone and my feelings for you are.....well the same again but believe me I wanna be friends.....for now at least. Dude we have SO much to talk about that's not going to just be fixed in a day. It'll take time of course but I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level....." Chloe blushes a lot more 

"I want that too Chloe. Friends for right now....." Max smiles and pushes Chloe out of the limo 

"HOLY SHIT DUDE IS THAT A MANSION?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that's how me (the writer) thinks what'll happen if Rachel survived. You may think otherwise and that's totally okay but I don't see Rachel and Chloe working out in the long haul. This isn't my Pricefield speaking I just generally don't think they'd end up happy as lovers. As best friends of course and I love how Rachel is to Chloe but those two won't be happy together if Rachel lived. Amberprice fans can yell at me all you want it's just how I feel is all


	8. YOU'RE SO RICH DUDE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is sort of freaking out due to all of the money that Max has.....it's a lot.....

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT THIS MAX!" Chloe points at the 9999th thing in Max's house that amazed her. Fancy furniture, fancy decorations, fancy pretty much everything. Chloe is amazed to see all of these nice things while Max can't help but to enjoy listening to Chloe's child like reaction to all of the things in her house. Her call with Rachel did upset Chloe but seeing all of this certainty makes Chloe smile. 

"DUDE THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! WHY DID YOU STAY AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN YOU HAD A WHOLE MANSION!" Chloe says gleefully while Max frowns but Chloe doesn't see it 

"Because Chloe....." Max stops pushing Chloe. 

Chloe hears that Max is upset and really hates that she can't move her neck so she can look at her. 

"This isn't my home Chloe....I mean it is but I just couldn't leave you all alone in the hospital. I had to be there for you....." Max walks over and sits down on a couch so Chloe can look at her. 

"You didn't have to take care of me Max those were the doctors job......." 

"Well no duh Chloe I couldn't physically fix you but I had to be by your side. I just had too okay....I was such a bitch for not contacting you for all of those years Chloe. All of my parents money was for you but I never spent a single penny of it on myself. I could be set for life but my life is nothing with you Chloe...." Max looks down and is starting to blush 

_Oh well that is......oh_

"Max......I dunno what to say....." A blush is also forming on Chloe's cheek. 

"You don't have too say anything Chloe. You wanna check out the bowling room?" Max says hoping to change the subject 

"UHHHH HELL FUCKING YEAH I DO! I CAN'T EVEN BOWL BUT SHIT THAT SOUNDS FUN!" 

**Later....**

After Max and Chloe checked out the bowling room Max got lost. She thought she knew the way but she rarely step foot in this mansion but eventually Max found out where she was going. It took take about an half an hour for her to do that which both girls just spent in awkward silence in. Chloes mind wondered around many things, 

Her mom and how she still doesn't know Chloes out of her coma 

What in the world she missed for three years 

Max 

Rachel 

Max again 

Rachel again 

Max for a third time 

Chloe has been thinking about both girls actually. What she said on the phone was true she didn't want to go to LA with Rachel and burden her with paying for Chloe's probably expensive medical bills. Then again she did have a limo and wore some pretty expensive clothes so Chloe wonders if Rachel must be rich then. Her feelings for Rachel aren't there but she sort of wishes the two of them could be friends. She has no clue why Rachel told her that they couldn't talk for a while maybe it's a lie or maybe Rachel is busy. 3 years is a long time.....

Then there's Max. Her best friend whose she has a crush on. Chloe was shocked when she asked her to wait for her and Max agreed. Chloe's in a wheelchair not able to move her legs or neck and Max wants to be in a relationship with her? Dating with a girl who can't move......Chloe's unsure how to feel about that

"Hey Max where's your parents?" Chloe asks unsure since she didn't see 

"Honestly? I have no clue....." Max says. Her parents just sort of disappeared when Max came home. 

"Your relationship with your parents.....that's good right?" Chloe asks 

"Um....it's not the best.....when they told me we were moving to Seattle I fought and fought so we can stay at Arcadia Bay but they wouldn't listen. Living here was.....rough for me and our relationship definitely isn't the best. When Mom found out you were in the other car she thought you were dead but I refused to believe it and when the doctors told us you're alive I told them to pay for your bills which they did. At first they begged me to come home but I had to stay in yeah....they just gave up on trying to ask me to leave. Our relationship isn't the best but it's okay.....what about your mom Chloe? You gonna tell her...." 

"Not yet I know it's shitty of me but she married an complete asshole. I tried to tell her the shit he was saying to me but she just wouldn't listen so I ran away. 3 years later here I am.....how the hell do you remember so much Max?" Chloe asks amazed how Max pretty much remembers everything 

"Well I had a lot of time to think Chloe. Also me writing everyone who visited help...." Max chuckles just a little but there's a bit sadness that Chloe detects 

"Hey Max?" Chloe almost stutters her words 

"Hm?" 

"Can you.....holdmyhand....." Chloe blurts out too quickly 

"Can I what?" Max asks not hearing what Chloe said 

"Never mind....." _Nice one Chloe...._


	9. OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A BUTLER MAX!

_I should've spoke up and asked Max if I could hold her hand......stupid Chloe....._

"What do you want to do now Chloe?" Max asks 

_Hold your hand....._

"I'm kind of hungry actually....." Chloe says 

"Yeah the shit they fed you looked so gross Chloe...." Max laughs and pushes Chloe off to the kitchen. 

_Her laugh is so.....beautiful....._

When they make their way to the kitchen Chloe sees a butler making its way towards the two of them

"Please tell me that's your own butler Max....." Chloe is about 10 seconds away from (in her mind) jumping up and down in complete joy 

"No Chloe this is some random guy walking around in my parents mansion. YES Chloe I have my own butler!" Max says loving how happy Chloe is

"THAT'S HELLA COOL MAX!" The butler smiles at the two 

"I assume this is Ms. Chloe?" The butler points 

"I AM MS. CHLOE! MIGHT I SAY YOU ARE AWESOME DUDE!" Chloe really wishes she can turn her head around but she can stick to awkwardly staring at the poor butler. 

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS THING I SWEAR TO YOU....YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE ME CAUSE THE SHIT I'M GONNA ASK YOU TO DO IS GOING TO BE A LOT!" Chloe says still smiling up a storm 

"I can not wait then Ma'am" The butler smiles 

"What's on the agenda today Maxine" The butler says 

"It's Max" Chloe points out 

"I do beg your pardon Max, The Caulfields tell me to call you Maxine instead of Max" The butler apologizes 

"It's okay Geoffrey...." Max is rather tired of telling her parents to call her Max instead of Maxine 

"HIS NAME IS GEOFFREY????? THAT'S SO COOL MAX!" Chloe says. 

"I thank you Ms. Price for enjoying my name" The butler bows 

"MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HE'S BOWS TOO! HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME! I LOVE YOU PARENTES DUDE!" 

"I wish I did...." Max says under her breath thinking no one heard her but Chloe did. Chloe frowns hearing Max say that 

"Geoffrey Chloe would like something to eat. Prepare anything she desires...." Max orders 

"DUDEEEEEEEEEEE YOU ORDER THE BUTLER TOO???? THAT'S SO AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEE" Max can't help but to love the smile that's on Chloe's face. Ever since the accident Max's life has been just awful. Her refusing to leave the hospital and now Chloe's awake......

"Very well Max, what would Ms. Price like to eat?" 

"PB and J please. You're eating some with me Max....." Chloe says 

"Wouldn't have it any other way Chloe....." Max smiles and the butler is off to the kitchen to prepare the 5 star request of a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Max pushes Chloe to the kitchen but Chloe tells her to stop for just a second 

"I want to push myself Max, if that's okay with you....." 

"Very well Chloe, follow me" Max walks in front of Chloe. 

Chloe finally gets the chance to look at her best friends face. Her beautiful face, her dorky face, her....freckled face. 

"You know I kind of prefer it this way actually. I get to look at your face...." Chloe says. 

"Well glad you like looking at me Chloe...." Max smiles which Chloe gets to see. She also sees the tiniest of blushes forming on her face....

_Oh yeah totally loving this...._

As Max walks towards the kitchen Chloe looks around the mansion. Quite a lot of art is everywhere that really isn't Chloe's type. She was kind of hoping she'd see some priceless artifacts that celebrities had not just.....art. A lot of pretty old paintings too and its not really cool to look at, it's rather quite boring for Chloe's taste. Her art taste pretty much is non existent but all of these are just so boring to look at. Bunch of old dudes and gals just posing for pictures. Some of the paintings are sun sets....for some odd reason. 

"What do you think about all these arts dude?" Chloe asks curious on what Max thinks 

"The most boring things I've ever seen...." Max says which earns a loud laugh from Chloe. 

They make there way to the kitchen which earns a "HOLY SHIT IT'S SO BIG!" from Chloe which Max laughs at. 

Geoffrey is standing there with a large silver plate in hand while Max guides Chloe to the table so they can eat. Chloe smiles just a bit as Geoffrey pushes away one of the chairs so Chloe can move her wheelchair in. Her pushing skills are rather quite impressive as Chloe didn't bump into a single thing. 

Max sits in front of Chloe so the two can look at each other while they eat as Geoffrey sets the giant shinny dome in the middle of the two and opens it up to reveal quite a lot of PB and J sandwiches. 

"I figured one sandwich wasn't going to be enough. Do dig in ladies...." Geoffrey walks away while people from out of no where show up with drinks which amazes Chloe 

"YOU GUYS JUST.....MAN BEING RICH IS AWESOME!" Chloe shouts 

"I agree Chloe..." The Caulfields show up from the kitchen with alcohol bottles in hand. 

"We're so glad you're okay Chloe. We apologize we left you guys alone we just had to take care of some business." 

_Take care of some business? What are they working in the mob.....HOLY SHIT IS MAX APART OF THE MOB????_

"We actually got some wonderful news Maxine...." Her mom says

"It's Max....." Chloe says, one look over at Max and her face isn't happy to see her parents......

_This is gonna be awkward isn't....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my massive give ya'll a present on my birthday mission was a success! Every single one of my fics (minus one) got an update! No I will not give you guys a shit ton of daily updates as much as I love you guys for reading my fics they need to sit for a few days. So back to one (maybe two) fics a day getting an update!


	10. Awkward Sitatuion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's parents are jerks....that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty parents at the start :(   
> Pricefield fluff at the end :)

_Yup this is....awkward...._

Both girls think while the Caulfields tells Geoffrey a very complicated dinner that want to eat. 

"I do hope you're not gonna eat just PB and JS Chloe....." 

"I..." Chloe gets interrupted 

"She can eat whatever she wants Mom. This is her home now...." Max smiles at Chloe while a small blush forms on her cheek 

"Of course....Chloe do you have any ideas what you want to do with your life?" 

"I..." She gets interrupted again 

"She just got out of the hospital Mom...." Max throws an apologetic look Chloe's way for interrupting her while Chloe just noms on her sandwich 

"Very well, we are happy that you're alright Chloe. Max just simply refused to leave your side...." 

"I know...." Chloe waits for Max but she doesn't interrupt her "Yeah it was sweet of her not to leave my side...." 

"That it was....we wanted to talk to you Maxine. Chloe you must see more of the mansion" Max rolls her eyes after hearing her birthname but she shoots another quick look at Chloe apologizing for interrupting her 

"Chloe's staying...." Chloe doesn't even think about arguing one quick look at Max's face and its pleading her to stay so Chloe tries her best to get comfortable in her wheelchair and with her eyes she tells Max she's not going anywhere which Max can't help but to smile at 

"Very well Maxine....as you know your father and I love our job but we feel like somethings missing.....so we're offering you a job to work with us! As a family, now that Chloe's out of the hospital your time won't be wasted and you can use it properly....." 

_WASTED?????_

_This is a good sandwich....._

"EXUCSE ME!" Max yells at her parents while Chloe eats her sandwich trying not to get in between this family drama. Although she did get pissed at hearing what Max's dad said apparently Max was more pissed off then she was 

"Please don't yell Maxine....."

"My time was not wasted at the hospital!" Chloe doesn't know if she's scared hearing Max yell or she's..... _WOAH WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM.....I did ask Max to wait for me.....fuck it Max is hot for yelling_

"Okay I apologize my wording was off but you got to admit Maxine you stayed there pretty much everyday. You yelled at the doctors for asking you to leave but you just snuck back into Chloe's room anyway...." 

"BECAUSE CHLOE NEEDED ME!" Max is about 10 seconds away from blowing a fuse as Chloe can't help but to picture Max like a cartoon character whenever they got mad. 

"She was in a coma sweetie, you just sat there in the hospital waiting....doing anything. You dropped out of highschool just so you can spend more time with Chloe...." 

Hearing this makes Chloe choke a little. "You what!" She yells. 

"I'm....I'm sorry Chloe but I was so upset....I couldn't function I just had to be by your side but I'm gonna work on getting my GED I promise....." Max apologizes and the look on her face Chloe can't be mad at 

"Yeah you better...." Chloe continues eating her sandwich 

"That's the thing you don't have too Maxine. You can work with us, you'll learn quick and in a few years probably make more money then the both of us." Both Caulfield parents laugh at this while Chloe can't help but to cringe a little 

"I'm gonna go back to high school and then I'm gonna go to college. Then I'm gonna get a job being....I have no clue yet but that's what I'm gonna do....." Max states not even thinking about the once in the lifetime offer her parents gave her 

"But Maxine...." 

"IT'S MAX! I'VE SAID IT ABOUT A BILLION TIMES MY NAME IS. MAX. CAULFIELD." Max yells while Chloe can almost see a vein out popping out of her head 

"Enough of that Maxine! We did not name you Max we named you Maxine!" 

_Holy shit it's just a shorter version of Maxine.....calm down...._

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU NAMED ME! I PREFER MAX!" Max yells 

"We're not going to call you Max and we're not gonna start now!" 

_You kinda just did though....._

"It's like what I say goes threw one ear and out the other....." Max says under her breath 

"Speak up Maxine....." 

"I SAID IT'S LIKE WHAT I SAY GOES THREW ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER!" Max yells louder while Chloe laughs just a little at this. _Note to self do not piss Max off.....it's still kinda hot tho_

"ENOUGH ARUGING PLEASE! You going back to highschool and college is gonna be a waste of time...." 

Max sighs loudly "I don't care its my choice....." 

"You're just gonna waste your time Maxine...." 

_Should I say something? I should say something....._

"Like how I wasted my time watching the girl I love be in a coma for 3 years? Oh wait no let me see....like how I wasted 5 years of my life being a coward and not contacting Chloe when she needed me the most???" 

_Man I really like this....WAIT WHAT DID SHE SAY?????_

Chloe is once again choking on her food while Geoffrey goes to make sure she's okay. Max was about to hop the rather large table but Geoffrey was there first 

"Are you alright Chloe?" Geoffrey asks

"Ahhh fuck yeah....thank you dude....." Chloe calms down a little trying to breathe while Max stands there confused. 

_Why did I react like that? We did confess each other back at the hospital....fuckkkkkkk Max looks upset........_

"Max I..." Chloe tries to explain but Max interrupts her 

"Chloe it's okay...we didn't really talk about our relationship that much. We can talk later...." Max smiles at Chloe trying to say 'It's okay' while Chloe just sits there worried 

"We didn't know you two were.....you know......" The Caulfields stand there shocked 

"Gay for Chloe? Yeah I'm gay for Chloe is that a problem?" 

_FUCK MAX! I CAN'T KEEP EATING IF YOU'RE SAYTHING STUFF LIKE THAT_

A blushing Chloe puts down her sandwich and sits there while Max is smiling like a doofus at her. 

"We....we just thought you were.....you know....." 

"So it is a problem.....cool....." Max storms off from the dinner table 

"Don't leave while we're talking Maxine!" 

_Okay Max is leaving....now I'm gonna say something.....mad Chloe is a Chloe I kind of missed...._

"Her name is Max not Maxine! Why the hell are you so mad if she prefers her name to be Max anyway? For fuck sake....." Chloe doesn't really yell but she just....uses a loud tone in her voice 

"Excuse me?" Her parents stand there stunned while Max herself peaks in the door frame while poor Geoffrey has been standing there with the Caulfields food for a while now

"Did I stutter? Her name is MAX not Maxine....." Chloe doesn't want to yell. Max's parents did pay for her hospital bills and all.....also they did birth an amazing women like Max.....

"We did not name her Max, we named her Maxine! Her name is proper and she should use it more....." 

"BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE CALLED MAXINE! WHAT'S SO HARD WITH CALLING HER MAX ANYWAY!" Chloe's about 3 seconds away from yelling. 

_I should tell Chloe to calm down....she looks like she's about to explode_

"Would you like it if I called you Cole or Chlo all the time? No your name is CHLOE!" 

"If I prefer to be called Cole or Chlo then yes I would like to be called that.....this argument is POINTLESS!" 

"For that we agree!" The Caulfields turn around and sees Max standing there 

"Maxine....please come back to the dinner table. We still have much to discuss....." 

"For fuck sake!" Chloe yells 

"No swearing in this household!" The Caulfields yell at Chloe and this is the straw the breaks the camels back for Max

"Don't yell at Chloe! You can tell me how much of a failure I am that's fine but DO NOT yell at Chloe....." 

_Protective Max.....also hot...._

"We're not yelling Maxine! We want to have a civil conversation with you!" 

"There's nothing civil about it! I told you I'm not taking your job offer. That's it end of discussion you can go Geoffrey....."

"Thank you Ma'am...." He excuses himself from the dinner table while the food just sits there 

"This is an amazing offer Maxine. Highschool is just going to waste your time, college too....." 

"BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH YOU GUYS!" Max is quickly losing her voice 

"That's fine Maxine....you don't have to work with us. In a few years you'll be your own boss anyway, you're still young Maxine but wasting your time in high school and college is only going to make matters worse. This offer won't come again....." 

"Holy shit what's there not to understand! Max just said she's not interested in taking your job! If she wants to "waste" her time in highschool and college let her!" 

"It's not going to be a waste of your time Max...." Chloe looks over at Max while Max mouths 'I know Chloe' 

"Enough with the swearing Chloe!" 

"SHE CAN SWEAR IF SHE WANTS TOO!" Max yells 

"No she can not! If she wants to live under this house she WILL follow our rules....." 

"Chloe's not going to force herself to stop swearing....." Max mentally beats herself up for interrupting Chloe but her comebacks are just coming to her and she doesn't want to wait while Chloe on the other hand is just sitting there pretty much was gonna say what Max said anyway 

"Then she's not staying in this house then...." 

"Oh...." Chloe says sounding really disappointed 

"Then if Chloe has to leave guess I'm going with her." Max states and stands next to Chloe ready to push her 

"Chloe can stay if she stops swearing....and maybe does something about her blue hair....." 

_Okayyyyyyyy and this is where I cross the line_

"She's not...." Max wants to say but Chloe finally interrupts her 

"Max I love you dude but please let me talk." Chloe states while Max just puts her head down disappointed with herself 

"It's alright Max, I got this tho...." Chloe's superpower of knowing whenever Max is upset hasn't left 

"Well I'm not going to quick fucking swearing and I'm not going to dye my BADASS blue hair so....guess this is goodbye then....." Chloe says 

"I guess it is, you can't follow our rules you're not welcome in this house....." The Caulfields aren't even looking at Chloe 

"Okay....2 things before I go. 1. Thank you for hitting me with your car. Being in a wheelchair and not being able to move sucks major ass but I got my Max back oh and 2. Your art is fucking awful I mean....WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE ANYWAY!" Chloe wishes she can point but her point is made 

"Goodbye Chloe....we'll pay for a ticket back to Arcadia Bay. Maxine get back in the house please....." 

"Wherever Chloe goes I go....." Max starts to push Chloe away but her parents aren't done 

"Get back in this house now Maxine!" They yell but Max doesn't move 

"Goodbye Mom....Dad...." Max exits the mansion and slams the door shut 

"You don't have to do this Max....I'll take Rachel up on her offer and move to LA....." Chloe says while Max sighs and walks in front of Chloe so they can see each other 

"No Chloe I do but if you want to live in LA I'm not gonna stop you." Max says and Chloe doesn't even have to think about her responce 

"You can't move out of her parents house Max.....this shit is nice......" 

"Yeah it is Chloe but it's nothing without you. Besides it'd be dumb of me to wait for you for 3 years say 'I love you' in front of my parents then to have you just get kicked out like that. Like I said Chloe, whever you go I go.....if you'll want to of course....I'm sorry I kept interrupting you like that....." Max apologizes and can't even look Chloe in the eyes, she's scared.....

"Maxholdmyhandplease" Chloe blurts out and blushes after she's said it. 

"Oh.....of course Chloe......" Max doesn't even wait she quickly interlocks her fingers with Chloe's and can't help but to smile when they make contact with each other. 

_I should kiss her....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man was it tempting to write Max's parents working for the mob ;P


	11. We're free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe run away! They're scared shitless but at least they have each other.....

_Her eyes are so blue..._

Max lays her head on Chloe's forehead, the two are still holding hands as Max is rubbing Chloe's hand too. 

_Lean forward and kiss her...._

The two heartbeats are so calm, so pure, neither girl wants this moment to end. Staring deeply into each girls eyes it's pretty much heaven. Neither wants to move and Chloe is hella loving that she can't move her neck in this moment. All nice things come to an end as rain starts to pour on both girls

"Man we should've ran away in the morning huh" Chloe says a bit upset Max pulled her forehead away from hers 

"Ha....yeah...." Max says blushing a little but she gets behind Chloe's wheelchair and is prepared to push her when a car pulls out of the driveaway. 

"You don't have to do this Max.....I'll think of something" Chloe says fearing its her parents 

"No fucking way Chloe, we're together no matter what" Max says a bit angry that Chloe even brought it up. Chloe's quick to lose that argument but she's okay with that....

The car pulls in front of the girls, still fearing its the Caulfields Max puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder but when the window goes down it's not the Caulfields. 

"GEOFFERY!" Chloe says excited to see Max's cool butler 

"You must come back inside ladies." Geoffrey says. Chloe instantly loses her smile and is about to say something when Max interrupts her 

"No way, wherever Chloe goes I go." Max says 

"I know that madam but at least stay the night. Until the rain stops...." Geoffrey says. Chloe is starting to get a bit cold but the young teen takes off her hoodie and puts it around Chloe's shoulders 

"Take this back Max" Chloe says having to raise her voice due to the rain 

"Hand it to me then" Max says with a smirk teasing Chloe 

"Oh you ass" Chloe laughs 

"We're not staying another second in that place Geoffrey." Max says holding her ground. The rain is starting to get colder but Max isn't moving and Chloe really can't go anywhere without Max. 

"Very well, at least let me drive you to a hotel." 

"A HOTEL??? HELLA YES MAX CAN WE GO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Chloe begs 

"Fine" Max says and opens the door for Chloe. Chloe wraps her arms around Max's shoulder ALMOST touching boob but she doesn't. Max is quick to put Chloe in the backseat, folding the wheelchair to put in the trunk and to rush back towards the front seat. Max forgot to put on Chloe's seatbelt but Chloe isn't going to complain. Geoffrey starts the car and drives off 

"So long have you been a butler Geoffrey?" Chloe asks breaking the silence while they drive 

"I've been a butler all my life but I worked for the Caulfields for about 3 years now" He says 

"Cool cool...." Chloe says a bit sad Geoffrey didn't bring out the limo 

"So you watched Max grow up then?" Chloe asks hoping to learn about Max's childhood 

"I haven't seen Max that much actually, she'd normally stay in her room" Max frowns a little hearing this. Growing up with famous parents was something Max didn't enjoy. She'd get bullied when she got to school and barley spent any time in Seattle. Her parents forced her to do things which she tried to enjoy but it wasn't the same without Chloe.

Chloe is about to speak up but she stops herself when she gets a glance of Max looking sad. It makes Chloe sad too pretty much knowing why Max barley socialized. Still she could've sent something to her, a letter, a goodbye text, something but it doesn't matter anymore. Max is back, Chloe is in a wheelchair but she knows Max always has her back. Forever is a big commitment for something but deep down Chloe fears on what her life would be without the photographer.....

"We're here Chloe." Max says smiling at her. Not being able to move her neck or legs does suck but she could close her eyes. Which she did thinking about what her life would be like if she never met Max but she did meet her. They were childhood bestfriends and now? Hella in love....

"We'll be okay Max, we have each other..." Chloe says which earns a blush from Max 

"Forever...." Max says winking at Chloe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but I have to make Chloe going into her first hotel in the next chapter ;)


	12. HOTELS ARE SO COOL MAX!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day number 1 out of ??? for independent Max and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter I ever wrote so you're welcome

"Will you be alright Max?" Geoffrey asks 

"As long as I have Chloe by my side" Max says. Chloe decided to push herself to look at all the fancy things in the hotel while Max says goodbye to Geoffrey. She's unsure on when or even if she'll see him again but she gives him a goodbye hug. 

"I may work for your parents Max but if you need me for anything I'll be there" 

"I know" Max smiles and says goodbye one last time to her amazing butler 

"MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A FOUTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN LOOOOOOKKKKKKKK" Chloe yells like a complete child which Max loves. 

"You're such a child Chloe" Max says and returns to Chloe 

"Pfttt we're all children at heart Max and Cheese. Aww dude is Geoffrey leaving what the hell he didn't say goodbye to me" Chloe pouts and sees Geoffrey speed off 

"I'm sorry Chlo...." Max puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder and this makes her feel better. Just a bit....

"Also Max and Cheese really?" Max laughs 

"Yes really you love my puns Max" Chloe smiles brightly which Max blushes at 

"Come on pun master lets go inside" Max says. The raining has stopped but its getting pretty late outside. Max runs towards the door and opens it for Chloe. 

The hotel is very fancy, nice furniture all around, fancy decorations, a glass chandelier above. Not many people are in the lobby which is great because Max doesn't really want to wait and neither does Chloe 

"Dudeeeee if they played my type of music I don't wanna leave" Chloe says listening to classical music that's being played. Not her favorite but at least it's not country.... 

Max walks over towards the receptionist desk but Chloe stops her by saying something 

"Wait Max how are you going to pay for this?" Chloe asks worried 

"Don't worry about it Chloe, everything is okay" Max reassures her which doesn't help at all 

"Fine Max...." Chloe says and hopes Max can take care of everything still a worried mess 

"Hi may I help you?" One of the hotel workers ask 

"Your fanciest room please" Max tells her. _Dude how the hell is Max going to afford this....._

"Our presidential suite, good choice Ma'am." The worker types something in 

"Your name?" 

"Max Caulfield, Chloe Price" 

The worker types some more things in the computer. "Credit card?" The worker asks 

_Fuck Max doesn't have a credit card.....does she?_

Max walks over to Chloe but she bends down and gets something from her wheelchair. "Hope you don't mind Chloe but I put my things in your wheelchair. So it'll be safe" Max takes out a bag 

_What the hell? When did Max put that there?_

Max puts your bag over her shoulder and hands the hotel worker a gold credit card. _Holy shitballs I wanna gold credit card...._

"Very good Ms. Caulfield, if you can just follow our security guard they'll escort you to your room. Can't have the daughter of the Caulfields have a terrible experience at our hotel now." The worker laughs and points to 2 security guards standing there waiting for Max and Chloe. _Jesus Christ Max we're getting escorted? THAT'S AWESOME_

"Lead the way dudes" Chloe says absolutely loving this while the hotel worker hands Max her gold credit card back. 'Thank you' she mouths to one of the workers while Chloe gets pushed by one of the security dudes. 

"Holy shit Max, this is AWESOME!" Chloe says absolutely having a smile on her face which Max loves. The walk to the presidential suite takes a while which Max doesn't mind but Chloe asks the security dudes about a million questions 

"DID YOU GUYS EVER KILL SOMEONE!" 

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE GUNS!" 

"CAN I SHOOT YOUR GUNS!" 

"YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!" 

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE LIKE THE PRESDIENT OR SOMETHING! OMG MAXXXXXXXXX WE NEED A POLICE ESCORT NOW!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SHOOT YOUR GUNS!" 

While Chloe talks her ears off Max takes a few pictures of the hotel. Nothing really that great, mostly just decoration shots but still Max loves them and she loves listening to Chloe's goofy questions. 

"Aw dude are you taking photos?" Chloe asks 

"How'd you know?" Max says 

"I can hear your camera dork" Chloe snorts. "Let me see" 

"I...maybe later?" Max says having no clue where all this anxiety came from. 

"Lame, alright Max HOLY SHIT THIS ROOM IS HUGE!" Chloe says finally arriving at their room. The room has red couches, glass tables, a nice view outside, a rather large bed, wooden desks, comfortable as shit looking chairs. The guards push Chloe in the room and leaves the two be 

"MAX WILL THEY BE STAYING OUTSIDE???" She asks 

"Um, I don't think so Chloe." Max says 

"Lameeeeeeee" Chloe says a bit disappointed but her disappointment leaves when she looks around the room. During the car ride to the hotel Chloe mentioned how cool it'll be to be escorted to their room as a joke. She totally forgot she even mentioned it but Max called ahead and asked for it. She did have to give her name again to keep the bit going but seeing how happy Chloe was all worth it. 

Max makes a quick call to the hotel asking for a laptop she can borrow and the hotel will be glad to let her borrow a laptop. 

"Holy shit you can just ask for anything and they'll give it to you?" Chloe asks listening in on the phone call 

"Yeah pretty much" Max says. This isn't the first time she's been at this hotel before Chloe's accident while the Caulfields made generous donations to any problems the hotel has seen. Chloe just pushes herself outside to get a look at the amazing Seattle view and Max decides to join her outside 

"It's pretty" Chloe says 

"Yeah....it is...." Max says. The cold Seattle breeze isn't to cold but its nice on the skin. Max and Chloe just stand there not saying a single word loving the silence but eventually Max looks over at Chloe. 

"You're staying at me dude" Chloe says 

"Am not...." Max says quickly turning her head back to the view. _What the hell does Chloe have a super power or something_

"Max are your parents criminals?" Chloe asks 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I want to know what they do....but if you can't tell me for my safety I understand...." 

"No Chloe, they're real estate agents. Do you really think they were criminals?" Max laughs 

"I did..." Chloe says feeling embarrassed 

"Wait are you telling me they're real estate agents but they're actually criminals?" Chloe says very serious 

"Chloe I can't lie to you...." Max says 

"Yeah....you're awful at lying." Chloe laughs which earns a very careful punch on the shoulder from Max 

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Max that hurt." Chloe pretends 

"OHMYGODREALLYI'MSOSORRYCHLOE!" Max quickly apologizes and is about to cry 

"Dude I'm kidding....fuck I'm sorry....." Chloe says regretting her joke

"Oh...." Max says a bit relived but thankfully the awkward silence is cut off by a knock at the door. Max goes to get the laptop the hotel gave her and quickly joins Chloe outside 

"What's that laptop for?" Chloe asks 

"We gotta look for a place Chlo...." Max says opening the laptop and quickly type some things in 

"Oh...." Chloe says and pushes herself back inside while Max takes a seat outside and goes house hunting. 

After a few minutes of silence Max peaks away from her laptop and looks for Chloe. 

"Chlo?" Max says a bit worried 

"In here...." Chloe says and Max follows her voice 

Chloe's in the bathroom but she's not 'OHHHING' and 'AWEEEING' like Max thought she would. It's a rather large bathroom with a jacuzzi and a bathtub and a TV too, 

"What's wrong Chlo?" Max says and gets in front of Chloe to look at her but Chloe pushes her wheelchair so she'll look at the wall. Max feeling very worried just sits there waiting for Chloe to say something. Chloe takes a couple of deep breaths and tells her what's bothering her 

"What are we Max?" Chloe asks 

"We're.....I don't know Chloe....why do you ask?" Max says 

"Max I'm in a wheelchair for fuck sake. You're hella rich and we just ran away...." Chloe says 

"Do you regret it? We can go back to my parents if you really want too...." Max really wants to cry right now but she's keeping it together. 

"I can't go back to your parents Max...." 

"Well I'm not going back if you're not....." 

"That's the thing Max.....I don't want me to keep you from having a life....I could live in one of those places were cripples live...." Chloe says. 

"You can't....Chloe.....please tell me you don't mean that...." Max can't keep it together anymore she starts to cry. Listening to Chloe say that....hurts....

"Max....fuck dude I'm sorry...." Chloe turns around and sees the broken Max crying her eyes out. Tears after tears falling....

"No Chlo....it's fine...." Max runs right past Chloe as her whimpers are breaking Chloe's heart. 

"Max...." Is the world word Chloe can muster up but it's too late Max slams the door shut and this makes Chloe cry too. 

_Great fucking job Chloe....._

**An hour later....**

Chloe hears a knock at the door. She's still crying in the bathroom but she quickly rolls herself towards the door. _Maybe Max forgot her key....._

"MAX!" Chloe opens the door and frowns when she sees that it's not Max but someone who works at the hotel. 

"Can I help you?" Chloe says not trying to sound bitchy but it totally fails 

"Yes Max asked me to tell you if you're hungry or not." The worker says 

"But where's Max?" Chloe asks 

"Over here." Max says. 

Chloe looks outside and sees Max.....lying on the floor? 

"Why are you on the floor Max?" Chloe says confused 

"Cause I'm mad at you Chloe...." Max says which hurts Chloe's heart but its understandable

"But....why did you tell this guy to ask me if I'm hungry?"

"Because I'm wondering if you're hungry Chloe....." Max sits up and locks eyes with Chloe. Both girls eyes are really red due to all of the crying and their shirts are covered in tears

"I...I'm okay thank you Max....maybe tomorrow...." Chloe says 

"You can get whatever you want Chloe...." 

"I know Max, I'm not hungry just....tired" 

"Oh...okay..." Max says and walks back in the room shutting the door behind her 

"Can I...." Both girls say at the same time which both girls laugh just a little bit at 

"You first" Max says 

"No you go ahead Max..." Chloe says 

"Do you really want to live with crippled people Chloe?" Max asks 

"No that was stupid of me to say, I'm just worried...." Chloe says 

"And I'm not? Chloe....I haven't even graduated from high school. I dropped out so I can spend time with you in the hospital. If you don't want this Chloe...tell me...." 

"No Max I do want this believe me I just....I can't contribute anything to our relationship. I'm just in a wheelchair, can't move my neck or my legs...." Chloe sighs 

"So? I don't care if you turn into some Jello Chloe.....I love you okay? Watching you for 3 years while you were in a coma was my entire life. I couldn't do anything else because talking to a comatose you was a lot better then having a life out there. You know me Chloe I'm nothing without you....." Max pours her heart out and is about to cry again 

"Why? You could've met awesome new people. Graduated high school, had any job you wanted...." 

"I could still do those things Chloe but nothing is worth it without you. When we were kids and you comforted me after those bullies broke my teddy bear it was like....I dunno an angel came to my rescue. Growing up with you by my side made me so happy I had a massive crush on you and I wanted to tell you but....you know what happened. Yeah....." Max looks away a blushing mess 

_She's so cute...._

"Max....I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you I want.....I need you to promise me you're not going to leave me...." 

"Never Chloe.....can I kiss you?" Max asks outta nowhere 

"Dude.....hella fucking yes you can. I need Max kisses now please...." Chloe can't help but to smile extremely giddy with what's about to happen. Max slowly walks over too Chloe nervous as all hell but when she finally makes her way towards Chloe she takes a deep breath and stares at those beautiful blue eyes. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!!!!_

Max kneels down to Chloe's leave and can't help but to smile at her _._

"Nervous?" Chloe says 

"Very...." Max chuckles a little but she slowly but surely moves her face towards Chloe. The girls close their eyes as there faces are getting closer and closer to each other. Both girls hearts are beating so fast as they're about to get closer until finally.....

"Chloe?" Max kisses Chloe for just a moment, she wants to deepen the kiss but she quickly pulls back confused because Chloe didn't kiss her back. When Max opens her eyes she sees Chloe's eyes are closed 

"Chloe?" Max asks again completely worried. Chloe's not moving....her head falls right into Max's chest but Max carefully puts Chloe back on her wheelchair. 

"CHLOE!" Max screams right in Chloe's face but nothings working. She decides to shake Chloe but quickly stops when nothings happens. Tears are quick to fall as Max quickly runs over to the phone and dials 911 

"HELP PLEASE! MY...." Max takes a second "MY GIRLFRIEND ISN'T WAKING UP! SHE'S IN A WHEELCHAIR AND SHE CAN'T MOVE HER NECK OR LEGS BUT SHE'S NOT MOVING AT ALL!" Max yells at the 911 operator. Max refuses to take her eyes of Chloe just in case she moves or says something but she's just sitting in her wheelchair with her neck back about to fall again. Chloe falls on the ground but when Max gives the operator her address she runs over to Chloe and puts her right back in her wheelchair crying and screaming her name to wake up. Nothings working so Max quickly checks Chloe's pulse....

No pulse.....

Max's heart is beating so fast she's losing her vision but she fights it off. She has no clue what's happening to her as her hands start to shake but her heart is still racing. 

"H....E....l.....p" Max manages to scream before finally her to passes out but not before holding Chloe's hand. 

**Minutes later....**

Max slowly opens her eyes and sees a while wall. Her heartbeat is....calm....

_Where.....am...I?_

"Ch....Chlo....e......" Max passes out again 

**Hours later**

_"Max had a heart attack. After she found you unresponsive her heart was beating so fast, we thought it was a panic attack at first but her heart stopped beating. We managed to put her in a coma but now we just have to wait. We're unsure if she'll wake up....."_

_"A heart attack? She's so young...."_

_"Teenage heart attacks are extremely rare but it could happen. You could see her if you like Chloe...."_

**3 days later...**

"C....chlo....Chloe....." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking 'Hey why don't I be a dick and decide to end the chapter right where Max found Chloe not responding to her' but then I was like 'Lol no :)'


	13. Wowzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up from her heart attack! Just like before now Chloe refused to leave her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for super realistic scenes that get explained up the wazzo you've come to the wrong place.   
> If you're looking for good written characters/jokes/fluff/smut/stories and others you've come to the right place. :)

**3 Days Ago**

"Ah you're awake Chloe." Chloe doesn't have trouble opening her eyes. She sees that it's the first doctor that Chloe had the first time she was here. She remembers everything that happened Max was about to kiss her and then she just passed out for some reason....

"Where's Max?" Chloe asks worried that Max isn't at her side 

"Chloe....Max had a panic attack that led to a heart attack. When the paramedics found her she was holding your hand. Now we tried calling her parents but...." The doctor starts to explain something to Chloe but she heard 'heart attack' and 'Max' and she shut down everything else. 

"Is Max okay?" Chloe can barley speak. The monitors in her room start to beep frantically. 

"Chloe you need to...." 

"IS. MAX. OKAY!" Chloe starts pulling at all the shit the hospital has her hooked her up on but she's not getting too far as more doctors and staff come in to try and control the situation. If Max is....Chloe has no clue what the fuck she'll do. Go back to Arcadia Bay? Fat fucking chance she still hasn't told Joyce she's awake. Go to LA with Rachel? No way they're relationship or friendship or whatever just isn't the same. She'll tie Rachel down. She needs Max....

"Max is stable Chloe. We had to heavily sedate her but she's resting right now. After we told her what happened to you she calmed down....Max is okay...." 

"Well that should've been the first thing you say...." Chloe's calmed down just a little bit hearing the news that Max is okay. 

"So what happened to me then?" Chloe asks after seeing the doctor is still just standing there awkwardly 

"Well...." 

**The Present**

"There she is" Chloe is beyond happy to see that Max's adorable blue eyes are awake.

"Ch...Chloe...." Max is having some trouble talking so Chloe gives Max some water. Bendy straw included Maxx deserves the best....

"Better?" Chloe asks smiling 

"Mhm....what happened?" Max asks 

"Dude it was kinda insane actually....we were about too kiss and my body sorta just shut down due to all of the excitment. You had a frickin panic attack which lead to a heart attack? Didn't even know that shit was possible but guess it is...." The smile on Chloe's face isn't leaving anytime soon 

"I haven't been out for 3 years have I?" Max asks really worried 

"I COULD tease you and say it's been like 30 years but naaa it's been 3 days, but if it was 3 years you bet your sweet ass I'll take care of you. Wheelchair be damned...." Chloe can't help but to chuckle a little and so does Max 

"So....what happened to you? Why did you....you know?" Max asks 

"Dude I have no clue...I like woke up an hour later and the doctors sort of explained what happened? But I kinda blacked that shit out to be honest with you I was worried shitless about you. Buttttt good news is I start physical therapy soon and the doctors say if all goes well I could be walking in about a month. Again don't even know how the hell that's possible but man am I glad to be out of this chair....." 

"Can I kiss you? Please don't pass out on me again Chloe...can't really take that again...." Max says 

"Fucking please Max but be careful...." Chloe gets her lips ready but Max is way too fast she sits up and locks her lips with Chloe. No passing out this time Chloe is WAY too happy to kiss Max back. Chloe even uses a bit of tongue which makes Max moan. Both girls would be lying if they say they haven't pictured what a kiss would be like between the two of them and it wasn't as perfect as the current kiss is. The kiss continues to go on for just a few more moments until Max leans back and Chloe almost falls right on top of Max but she doesn't. 

"Dude that was....." Chloe's speechless 

"Wowzer?" Max can't help but to laugh at Chloe's unable to speak

"Wowzer indeed Max...." 

"Hey Chloe?" Max asks after a few moments of just staring at the blue hair girl 

"Yes Maxi?" 

"Can we get the hell out of here please? I'm tired of hospitals...." Max laughs 

"Hella fucking yes....you sure you don't want some morphine? I didn't get some of that good shit...." Chloe feels a bit jealous 

"No I'm okay now that you're okay." Max sits up and holds onto Chloe's hand 

"Awesome tacos let's skedaddle on outta here..." Chloe can't help but to really hold on to Max's hand. Fingers interlocked both girls are ready to hopefully start their lives together.....

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY! D:


End file.
